houshinengifandomcom-20200215-history
Taikoubou
} |bordercolor = #7479aa |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 2 |height = 2.4 |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Plot (1999 Anime) |tab3 = Gallery}} Taikoubou 「''太公望, Tai Gong Wang, Kyou Shiga, Jiang Ziya''」 is the main protagonist of the Houshin Engi anime and manga series and is a Doushi from Kun Lun. He is a disciple of Genshitenson, one of the Three Great Sennin. Appearance Taikoubou's appearance varies a bit with different media. In the manga, he has brown hair and blue eyes, however in the 1999 anime, Taikoubou has black hair and green eyes. The 2018 anime keeps the blue eyes from his manga counterpart and goes with black hair, like in the 1999 adaption. He wears a piece of cloth on his head that covers most of his hair, and is shaped like a pair of rabbit ears. Taikoubou also wears a deep blue (black in the 2018 anime) shoulder and chest pad that opens at the front, with a body-length yellow shirt beneath with a turquoise and white yin-yang symbol with a black border around it, a white (dark blue in the 1999 anime) undershirt, and baggy white pants. He also wears large yellow gloves and long, dark blue (black in the 2018 anime) pointed shoes. Personality Taikoubou is cheerful and friendly to all people, but is also cunning and mischievous with a light-hearted personality. He's lazy and often tries to find the easiest way to end things without anyone getting hurt. And if circumstances make it so that someone is inevitably hurt or injured, he would have preferred that the person be himself. He's very loyal and values his friends and family above all else. He's very kind, and often makes decisions based on his heart and emotions than logic; such is the case with the Two Princes of the Yin. He regrets any action he takes when it results in people being hurt or killed, but he also understands that such losses cannot be avoided. He loves eating peaches, and often prefers to use the special peaches to make him drunk in order to end a fight. He values the simple things in life; eat (peaches), sleep, and (due to his childhood upbringing) sheep as well. Above those priorities though, he values friends and family. Lastly, Taikoubou is also very sensitive and conservative. He never burdens his friends with his own worries or pain. He prefers to cry on his own undisturbed and doesn't showcase his grief (from losing people) outwardly. He doesn't 'bury' the pain exactly, but he prefers to keep it under wraps. Above all else, Taikoubou is strong at heart. He can get disappointing, and hurt, but he always makes the best of whatever situation he finds himself in and strive to make things better. He has a fighter's spirit; if not in body, in the heart. History Before starting his training as a Doushi, Taikoubou (known as Ryobou at the time) lived in a Kyou village and was the son of the village's chief. When he was 12 years old, the Empress, Ou Shi, decided that the Emperor needed to be buried with a thousand times the normal amount. So the people wouldn't revolt, she ordered soldiers to captured people from other tribes as slaves, that way no one would care. Most of these were Kyou and almost everyone, including Taikoubou's family, were captured or killed. Afterwards, the leader of Kun Lun, Genshitenson, approached him and offered to train him to become a Sennin. Taikoubou accepted, wanting to acquire the power to fight against oppressors like the Empress so others wouldn't have to suffer, and began his training immediately. Plot 'Beginning Arc' After 60 years of training, Taikoubou began slacking off on his training so he could be sent to the human world. As a result, Genshitenson gave him leadership of the Houshin Project and was sent to the human world to carry it out. To assist him with the task, he was given the Paopei, Dashinben, and the Spirit Beast, Suupuushan. Immediately after Taikoubou heads out to the human world, he is confronted by Shinkouhyou, whose name appears at the very top of the Houshin List. While Shinkouhyou is very eager to fight, Taikoubou wants to avoid him and merely insults his clothes and fashion sense, resulting in Shinkouhyou to attack him with his Paopei, Raikouben. Taikoubou just barely manages to defend against it to protect a village behind him, and manages to graze Shinkouhyou with the Dashinben. 'Human Paopei Arc' 'Genius Doushi Arc' 'Shuchi Nikurin Arc' 'Brothers of the Sky Arc' 'Two Princes I Arc' 'Idle Talk' 'Buseiou's Rebellion Arc' 'Shisei Arc' 'Past, Present, and Future Arc' 'Maka Yonshou Arc' 'Spy Arc' 'Killer Virus Arc' 'Two Princes II Arc' 'Chou Koumei Arc' 'Sennin War Arc' 'Togenkyou Arc' 'Son of Heaven Arc' 'Signpost of History Arc' Equipment and Abilities 'Paopei' *'Dashinben:' A paopei that controls the natural element of wind. The wind element is very flexible and can be used as both offence and defense. **'Dafuuba:' **'Dashinpuu:' An attack by creating moon-shaped blades of wind cutting across the enemy, slicing them up as it comes a long. **'Dafuurin:' **'Chi:' *'Karyuuhou:' *'Kyokouki:' *'Taikyokuzu:' 'Abilities' *Drunken Fist Technique: Relationships 'Sennin World' 'Humans' Battles Quotes Trivia *Taikoubou is left-handed. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sennin World Category:Kun Lun Mountain Category:Doushi Category:Seiki Category:Zhou Category:Kyou